Domingo
by NanaBusujim
Summary: One-shot Ereri Levi es un padre catolico y eren es un chico comun y corriente pero cada domingo ellos hacen un ritual sagrado. Inspirado en la cancion Another Electric Chapel por Kamiya-kun.


**Esta es una historia que simplemente no salia de mi cabeza y no me dejaba escribir espero que ya estando fuera de mi mente me deje escribir a gusto. Ojala les guste porque es mi primer one-shot yaoi, y esto no solo va dedicado a Kamiya-kun, tambien a todas las PJLovers que siguen su canal.**

Érase una vez un domingo como cualquier otro, Levi se preparaba para oficiar la misa de las 12, les indicaba a los monaguillos que tuvieran el vino y las ostias listas, mientras el se acomodaba la sotana blanca encima de la negra y se ponía todos los aditamentos antes de salir. Uno de los monaguillos subió al campanario y empezó a tocar la campana indicando que iniciaría la misa de ese día, todos se pusieron de pie y Levi salio del pequeño cuarto donde se guardaba la sotana blanca y las ostias consagradas, se situó en medio del altar y entonces lo vio ahí sentado en la tercera fila, vio a un chico de ojos aguamarina observándolo mientras terminaba el cántico con las campanas dando inicio a la misa, Levi mantenía su actitud y oficio la misa de ese día todo con la mirada atenta de aquel chico que no le quitaba la vista ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando llego ese momento cuando todos se arrodillaban y celebraban la muerte de Jesucristo, donde todos tenían que agachar la cabeza, pero no ese chico con ojos aguamarina no le importaba si no agachaba la cabeza, no quería perderse ni un segundo de Levi siendo acosado por su mirada. Y Levi siempre podía mantener su postura enfrente de los feligreses, aunque se venia un poco abajo cuando tocaba dar las ostias a la gente que se había confesado, ese chico siempre se formaba en la fila y dejaba ver su lengua para que Levi pusiera la ostia en ella, si fuera por Levi pondría otra cosa en esa lengua, y mientras lo pensaba dejaba lentamente la ostia en este, y justo cuando la dejo, el chico hizo que la punta de su lengua rozara con los dedos de Levi, y eso lo descolocaba y costaba mas trabajo mantener la compostura enfrente de todos. Finalmente la misa concluyo y Levi bajaba del altar y se despedía de los feligreses que siempre agradecían por la misa oficiada, feligreses en su mayoría chicas ya que era la única razón del porque se levantaban los domingo e iban a misa, y a los padres no les importaba mientras las chicas siguieran yendo solo por ver al padre Levi.

Así pues el chico de ojos aguamarina al ver siempre esta reacción de las chicas, su mirada tierna cambiaba por la de una fiera que esta acechando su presa, esperando pacientemente a que el padre Levi terminara con el ritual y acercársele, y cuando la ultima chica se fue, lentamente se acerco y se paro enfrente de el.

-Buenas tardes padre-

-Buenas tardes Eren ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues vera…-

-Disculpen…-una señora de avanzada edad se había acercado-padre Levi solo quería preguntar si no tiene nada agendado para la tarde, ya que los chicos del coro quieren saber si van a regresar-

-No hay nada hasta la misa de las 6 Angie, se pueden ir, dile también eso a los monaguillos-

-Esta bien padre-

La mujer se marcho afuera de la iglesia que ya estaba prácticamente vacía.

-Y bien ¿Qué decías?-

-Pues vengo a hablar sobre "asuntos de la iglesia"-dijo lo ultimo sarcásticamente a lo que Levi frunció el ceño y solo se dio la vuelta y regreso al pequeño cuarto donde se quitaba la sotana.

-Padre ¿acaso me ignora?-dijo Eren mientras abrazaba a Levi por encima de la sotana negra.

-No es eso, se muy bien que no vienes a hablar- dijo queriéndose soltar del agarre.

Pero Eren comenzó a lamer su cuello y Levi se estremeció con el contacto-Claro que vengo a hablar padre, solo que no con palabras-

 _Mi cuerpo es un santuario de perversión_

 _Mi cuello es hoy tu elección_

 _Ven perviérteme_

 _Ven vamos al infierno vamonos_

 _No seas un santo estupido_

 _Se trata del pecado que hemos creado_

Y siguió lamiendo el cuello de Levi hasta donde el habito se lo permitía, lo giro y empezó a besar al pequeño padre Levi, el cual no se quejaba y se dejo besar mientras con sus brazos se aferraba al cuello de Eren, este profundizaba mas el beso hasta que en un segundo que Levi quiso agarrar aire, Eren arremetió contra esa cavidad y empezó a jugar con la lengua del padre mientras sus manos dibujaban sobre la sotana negra la figura del padre, Levi quiso empujarlo sin éxito alguno hasta que lo empujo fuertemente y logro separar un poco a Eren de sus labios.

-Mocoso déjame en paz-

-Pero si yo vine a hablar y se nota que usted también quiere hablar conmigo padre-dijo Eren con esa mirada filosa mientras su vista se dirigía a la parte baja de la sotana-todo su cuerpo me dice que también quiere hablar conmigo-

 _Bajo la capilla se esconde el pecado_

 _De un chico santo y un pobre diablo_

 _Si quieres robarme el corazón_

 _Ven perviérteme en la capilla lejos de la gente_

 _Creemos el pecado_

Y dicho esto volvió a arremeter con los labios del padre, Levi de nuevo quiso alejarlo, pero Eren lo agarro de las piernas e hizo que se enredaran en su cintura, Levi su agarro fuerte de el pues ya había caído en su red y ya no se podía escapar, pues Eren tenia razón sobre el y no tenia mas remedio que sofocar el infierno que se desataba bajo la sotana negra, Eren lo acostó sobre la mesa mientras que con una mano desabrochaba esa molesta sotana, cuando termino se ayudo de Levi y la sotana cayo al piso.

 _Que dirían si supieran lo que paso_

 _Un diablo que creen santo y un chico humano_

 _Estamos condenados yo lo se_

 _Mas esta noche yo te quiero ver_

Eren se detuvo un momento para ver a un Levi sonrojado y sudoroso ante el, seguía acariciando sus piernas mientras lamía el cuello descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde Levi empezaba a retorcerse del placer, Eren sabia muy bien donde excitar al padre, Eren también se quitaba la camisa y esta desapareció en alguna parte del cuarto, las manos de Levi al notar eso rápidamente se pusieron a explorar el cuerpo de aquel chico, Levi se incorporo para que sus manos llegaran hacia el molesto pantalón donde ya se podía ver una notable erección, quito el pantalón y Levi se bajo de la mesa para ponerse de rodillas y lamer aquel miembro que moría por ser lamido.

-Es-espera Levi…eso… eso se siente…bi-bien pero… me...voy a v-v-venir y …eso no es…lo que quiero-

Levi no oía pues el también se estaba poniendo mas duro con cada gemido de Eren, hasta que Eren lo jalo ya que sentía que por poco se venia.

 _Te rezare de rodillas sobre el amor_

 _Mientras gimes sin pudor_

 _El infierno guardara nuestro secreto_

 _Y en la capilla le daremos vida_

 _Tus colmillos me pueden morder_

 _Más solo tu amor me araño mi corazón de santo_

 _Eres mi pecado_

-Lo quiero hacer dentro de ti-

Y de nuevo volvía a recostar al padre Levi en la mesa, mientras lo llenaba de besos y caricias, solo se escuchaba en esa pequeña habitación el respirar agitado, gemidos y nombres, jadeos y gruñidos, todo se escuchaba como una perfecta sinfonía donde solo a dos voces componían la melodía perfecta.

 _Dame mas fuerte el pecado_

 _Lo quiero sentir_

 _Quiero yo beber de tus labios_

 _Ven maldícenos_

 _Siente, siente, siente, siente_

Eren quito su ropa interior con la de Levi, lo que dejo a la vista sus miembros muy despiertos y listos, Eren agarro el suyo y lo introdujo en Levi, este primero grito del dolor, pero Eren se acerco y lo empezó a llenar de dulces besos para que Levi se olvidara del dolor, cuando vio que el dolor se había ido, empezó a embestir al padre, primero fue lento y tortuoso, ya que Levi le exigía ir mas rápido, pero Eren le encantaba torturarlo y lo hacia lentamente para goce de los dos, después empezó a ir un poco mas rápido, dando a ese lugar que al padre Levi lo volvía loco, y cuando sintió que ya casi se venia empezó mas y mas rápido a embestirlo, y de nuevo esa sinfonía a dos voces se escuchaba mas fuerte, hasta que los dos se corrían y la sinfonía acababa con el nombre de los dos gemido por el otro. Eren salio lentamente del padre Levi, quien se retorcía ante la sensación de vació que poco a poco iba sintiendo, cuando por fin salio tomo a Levi del cuello y le dio un tierno beso.

-Parece que ya hemos acabado de hablar padre-

-Estupido mocoso-dijo el padre algo furioso.

-Padre ¿Qué es ese lenguaje?-

-Solo tu me haces sacar ese lenguaje, ya vete Eren-

-Si, pero antes…-y se inclino para darle otro dulce beso-Hasta el próximo domingo padre Levi-y busco su ropa para ponérsela e irse del pequeño cuarto dejando al padre Levi buscando su sotana.

Mientras se la ponía se preguntaba cuanto tiempo ya llevaba haciendo este ritual de los domingos, ¿un mes? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? No lo sabia con exactitud pues había perdido la cuenta hace mucho, siempre se preguntaba como fue a caer en las redes de aquel muchacho, quien era hijo de un señor muy poderoso del pueblo y quien era quien mas contribuía a la iglesia, sabia muy bien que no lo hacia por el dinero y que podía denunciarlo por abuso, pero el problemas era que Levi amaba mucho su vocación y su revocación le dolería en el alma ya que desde niño el había hecho esa decisión y ha cumplido con todos los votos desde el seminario. El problema empezó cuando recién había llegado con el titulo de padre a esa iglesia, ese muchacho se apareció en su primer domingo de misa, y se quedo a hablar con el ya que como su padre hacia las contribuciones se tenia que encargar de la restauración de la iglesia que se caía a pedazos, pero eso fue hace mucho ya que en uno de esos domingos Eren lo había tomado por la fuerza por primera vez en esa habitación, y se volvió a repetir el siguiente domingo, y así sucesivamente hasta que al padre Levi empezó a contar los dias de la semana para ver cuanto faltaba para ese día, si efectivamente ahora Eren ya no salía de su cabeza, ni sus manos, ni sus caricias, ni esos dulces labios que parecían droga para el. Era su ritual de todos los domingos como el le decía, sabia que estaba rompiendo un voto pero ese muchacho con esa hermosas gemas por ojos, ni siquiera lo estaba amenazando, el también quería ese contacto, esa piel tostada chocando con la suya y ver como esos ojos solo lo miraban a el.

 _La capilla guardara nuestro secreto_

 _Si pecamos y nos mandan al infierno_

 _Me dará igual solo bésame_

 _Y hazme solo tuyo mi diablo_

 _Eres mi fastidio_

 _Tú eres mi martirio_

Después de acomodarse la sotana, salio hacia el altar y miro hacia el gran crucifijo que colgaba del techo, se quedaba horas y horas pidiendo misericordia y perdón para el pueblo que confiaba en el como padre, pues el no era de los que pedían por si mismos, el ya sabia que estaba condenado de una forma u otra, siempre orando por su pueblo que venia y escuchaba las enseñanzas del señor, siempre pidiendo por ellos, y de nuevo empezaba la cuenta regresiva en su cabeza de cuantos dias faltaban para el siguiente domingo, y yo diré de nueva cuenta, érase una vez un domingo como cualquier otro.

 _Maldíceme juntos, juntos maldícenos._


End file.
